wrestling_legends_federationfandomcom-20200216-history
Ted DiBiase
The Million Dollar Man, Ted DiBiase is an American professional wrestler, signed with the WLF. He is a former 2x WLF World Heavyweight champion. He is the fomer leader of the Million Dollar Corporation. Early on in his WLF career he was managed by Bobby the Brain Heenan In 2014, he was briefly majority shareholder and President of the WLF He currently tag teams with Andre the Giant as "The Mega-Bucks". He is the current co-holder of the WLF tag team championship. World Heavyweight Championship On 9 Apr 2012 Ted DiBiase won a tournament to capture the vacant WLF World Championship, defeating Jose DeJesus in the finals. On 23 Apr 2012 at Wrestlemania , he retained his title after defeating Jose DeJesus in the main event. On 2 Jul 2012 – Lost the WLF title to Barry Windham in a triple threat match at World War III. On Aug 2012 he was the first to qualify for the Fatal 4 way world title match at Summer Slam after finishing at the top of his pool undefeated and with maximum points. He defeated Shawn Michaels and Triple H, although because he had enough points to qualify, he put in Perfect Pyles to fight the Undertaker. Despite doing so well in the league pools he did not capture the WLF title at Summer Slam. On 18 Feb 2013 at the Royal Rumble, Ted DiBiase captured the World championship for the second time, defeating former champ, Jose DeJesus and the Macho Man Randy Savage in a triple threat match. On 22 April 2013 at Wrestlemania II, he successfully defended his title in a triple threat match against Dangerous Danny Bravo and Christopher Knight. He became the first man to successfully defend the championship belt in a triple threat match. He held the title right up until 26 August, where at Summer Slam he lost the title to Jake the Snake Roberts in a 6 man match. WLF Career Ted DiBiase was one of the first wrestlers signed to the WLF and he came in with manager Bobby the Brain Heenan and tag teamed with Andre the Giant as "The Mega-Bucks". He formed the Million Dollar Corporation in 4 July 2011, shocking the WLF by bringing in his enemy, Bret the Hitman Hart as a member. In early 2012 without Bobby Heenan and without Andre the Giant, he announced that he was restructuring the Million Dollar Corporation. His first new members were Lord Steven Regal and Bad News Brown. He later added Sid Vicious, then the Twin Towers, Slick, then the Red Rooster, but only as a personal valet. On 20-Feb-2012 he entered Royal Rumble at number 30 after winning a match a week earlier to gain that spot. He came to the ring accompanied by actor Lee Majors. Was eliminated by Wade Barrett. On 9 Apr 2012 Ted DiBiase won a tournament to capture the vacant WLF World Championship, defeating Jose DeJesus in the finals. On 23 Apr 2012 at Wrestlemania , he retained his title after defeating Jose DeJesus in the main event. On 2 Jul 2012 – Lost the WLF title to Barry Windham in a triple threat match at World War III On Aug 2012 he was the first to qualify for the Fatal 4 way world title match at Summer Slam after finishing at the top of his pool undefeated and with maximum points. He defeated Shawn Michaels and Triple H, although because he had enough points to qualify, he put in Perfect Pyles to fight the Undertaker. Despite doing so well in the league pools he did not capture the WLF title at Summer Slam. On 10 Sep 2012 he put in an application as the WLF’s interim head booker after Pat Patterson was forced out due to injuries. Others applied for the position to, but in the end, the job went to his sister Lil Pyles. 3 Dec 2012 – Survivor Series – DiBiase was scheduled to captain Team Gold and Diamonds against Team 007, but at the last moment decided to replace himself with another wrestler and captain Team Million Dollar Corporation instead. This meant that Brutus the Barber Beefcake was taken out of the match and Lord Steven Regal was no longer captain. Regal walked out of the match (and the Million Dollar Corporation) in frustration, thus leaving DiBiase and his team one man down. They were not able recover from the early loss of a team member. On 18 Feb 2013 at the Royal Rumble, Ted DiBiase captured the World championship for the second time, defeating former champ, Jose DeJesus and the Macho Man Randy Savage in a triple threat match. On 22 April 2013 at Wrestlemania II, he successfully defended his title in a triple threat match against Dangerous Danny Bravo and Christopher Knight. He became the first man to successfully defend the championship belt in a triple threat match. He held the title right up until 26 August, where at Summer Slam he lost the title to Jake the Snake Roberts in a 6 man match. On 23 Sept 2013, tired of being betrayed and having items stolen from him, DiBiase announced his intention to hire a bodyguard. He opened up applications to anyone who was interested. At Halloween Havoc on 21 Oct 2013, he announced that his new bodyguard was former bodyguard Virgil, however a week later it turned out that his real new bodyguard was Andre the Giant and Andre beat up Virgil. At the Royal Rumble 2014, Ted DiBiase wrestled as Gordon Gekko's champion in a match against the Big Boss Man. The stipulation was that if he lost then Christopher Walken would become WLF president for a month. If he won, then the Family Unit would be disbanded. Dibiase lost the match and the following week on Prime Time (March 10), Walken promptly fired him, along with his sister Lil from the WLF. On 7 April 2014 Ted official announced he was back in the form of a manager of his Corporation members. He claimed to have signed a contract that Christopher Walken could not veto. He said he would remain as a manager until Gordon Gekko was reinstated and could renew his wrestling contract. Shortly after Word War III in June 2014, he became the owner and President of the WLF after actor Robert DeNiro sold it to him. DeNiro had won the WLF after his champion Big Van Vader won a special match at World War III, which resulted in Gordon Gekko losing control of the federation. At Summer Slam 2014 (25 August) DiBiase made a one-off return to the ring in a 10x10 elimination match. He declared that if all members of the Corporation were eliminated from the match, the Corporation would be dissolved. They were and DiBiase was forced to wind up the Corporation. In Jan 2015, DiBiase lost control of the WLF when Antonio Banks (MVP) became the new majority shareholder. He returned to active competition. In early 2015 he and Andre the Giant reformed the Mega Bucks tag team and at Wrestlemania IV defeated 5 tag teams in a row. However they did not get a title shot until 10 July 2015 at World War III where they defeated champions Vaudevillains/Bushwhackers & Cryme Tyme to become the new WLF tag team champions. 'Notable Feuds' The Hart Brothers Ultimate Warrior Four Horsemen Ricky the Dragon Steamboat Jose DeJesus: This feud began leading up to Wrestlemania 2012. DiBiase went on a campaign to reveal how Jose had used his family to gain his fortune. This feud got very personal and ended in Jose's mother Mrs Lazoda, aligning herself with DiBiase. Hollywood Hogan Barry Windham James Bond: In November 2012, British Secret Service agent, James Bond began to investigate the Million Dollar Corporation, thus beginning a unique feud leading up to Survivor Series. Over the weeks, DiBiase employed known enemies of Bond who had vendettas against him, to join him in a team at Survivor Series. The Family Unit (led by Christopher Walken) Violent Impact Million Dollar Corporation see Million Dollar Corporation RPd by: 2011 - 2012: Zoltan 2012- now: Recker. Category:WLF Members Category:WLF Champions